9 Months
by lanteaddicted
Summary: They finally started to accept that they wouldn't never have a child of their own but God had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

9 months

Second opinion

Chapter 1

_Doctor: "You have 9 months to..."_

_Dante and Lulu couldn't believe what this doctor was telling them!"_

"WOW, we weren't expecting that!" Exclaimed Dante

_Doctor: "_T_hat_ _doctor told you wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term,_ _HAD to be looking at someone else records or a mix up in the lab because according to these results, Lulu will be able to carry a_ _baby or babies to term."_

"Are you telling us that the first doctor told us the wrong test results?"

_Doctor: "Yes."_

And yet **YOU** are telling us that I will be able to carry a full-term baby?" Lulu questioningly asked.

_Doctor: "Yes." I had my partner, Hope look over the tests too, and we both agree that there is no question that Lulu will be able to carry a baby to term. There is also one other thing that needs to be addressed and that is, Aplastic Anemia. Since Lulu had it, as a child, I would caution you that there is a 50/50 chance that it will come back due to the pregnancy. The good news is that Hope and I both agreed that with dieting and careful watching, Lulu will be having a health baby in about 9 months." _

_**Dante and Lulu couldn't believe what this doctor was telling them, that after getting turned down from the adoption agency and not really wanting to go through with the surrogacy and now with this second opinion, they were pregnant!"**_

"**What do I... we have to do?" asked Dante**

_Doctor: "First of all, I'm going to giving you some pamphlets for being first-time parents. Then I'm going to refer you to a colleague of mine that specializes in women who has or had Aplastic Anemia and who is a so nutritionist to start you on a diet. Lastly, I'm going to do a sonogram, to see how the baby is doing and how far along you are in the pregnancy. You also need to schedule appointments once every week during the first trimester to make sure everything is running smoothly for you and the baby. Once you are in the second trimester, we'll see how things are looking and if no complications arises then we'll cut back on having a checkup every other week instead of the every week. We want to make sure that this is an easy pregnancy for you. Any questions?"_

"Will the Aplastic Anemia go once the baby is born or is there a chance that it will stay?" Lulu asks

_Doctor: "Most cases the Aplastic Anemia will again disappear after the baby is born and on rare occasions does it stay."_

"What are the chances that we'll be able to have more children and carried to term?" asked Dante

_Doctor: "There's no medical reasons why you can't get pregnant again but each woman and pregnancy is different, This child might have no complications but others might. Now, we don't need to get ahead of ourselves, so lets take this pregnancy first before you worry about another pregnancy. Do you have any other questions at this time?"_

Dante and Lulu looked at each other and their expressions were the same, they were both stun and in awe in what the doctor was telling them. Dante spoke up, "No, but we'll going to need a couple of days to let it digest. After the first doctor told us that we couldn't carry a baby to term, our hopes had shattered and gave up any thoughts of being parents that we started learning to lived with it and went on with our lives. But then Lulu started throwing up at all hours. She just couldn't seem to get enough rest and her moods changed. We thought it could be the stress of not being able to have kids, her running the Haunted Star, or a cold. Family and friends were seeing a change in her, and thought she might have some form of cancer but we never thought that she could be pregnant!

_Doctor: "I'll send you home with prenatal pills and give you a couple of days to rest and let in sink in but after that, you need to come back so we can run some standard tests. It also will you time to tell your family and friends about the change you'll be facing in the next 9 months. Deal?"_

"Yes, and thank you for taking the time from your busy schedule to see us."

_Doctor: "You are quite welcome but there is no need to thank me, its part of my calling and job. I wouldn't be in this line of work if I couldn't give some couples a second chance in having a family."_

As they head out the door, the doctor stopped them and said, "_Don't forget to stop at the front desk and set up an appointment for later this week. Let's say, Thursday or Friday"_

Lulu finally finds her voice and says, "Thank you for everything."

_Doctor: "Again we are welcome and I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye."_

Once again it might be 2-3 weeks before you see update. I'm busy moving into a new home and making a walkin closet and painting my bedroom, bathroom and closet.

I also broken the bone between my ring finger and pinky on my right(writing)hand and might have to have surgery on it since it been broke for 5 months without it being heal. I will update on my hand if you want to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a preview of what is coming in chapter 2

9 months

Part 1 of Week 1

Chapter 2

They couldn't quite comprehend what the second doctor had just told them as they headed home from the appointment. They both knew that they needed to start planning for the baby but their minds were so scrambled that they thought it would be best not to say anything until their minds had fully process what the doctor had just told them couple hours before that in 9 months they would be bring a boy or girl into the world.

No words were spoken or looks were given in the car or as they entered their apartment. Dante headed towards the shower and Lulu changed into her yoga clothes both wanting to decompress. Dante finally came out of the shower, as Lulu was finishing putting some food together. Dante enters the kitchen, takes the food and lead them to the couch. He set the plate down, takes her into his arms and kissed her. The food was soon forgotten as they lay cuddling on the couch. Still no words were spoken so their minds could settle down so they could have a talk about their future, baby, and what to do about their living arraignment.

Hours later first Dante then Lulu woke up from their so called 'nap'. Their minds were somewhat clear but no words would form for the discussion they need to have. Finally, Dante was the first to talk. "We probably should call our folks to tell them the news before they come barging over here to ask how the appointment went."

"I know but right now its too shocking for my mind to process still and I want us to have a couple of days to get our minds wrapped around the fact that we're pregnant after so long thinking that we would never be. We should tell everyone all at once mot individually," replies Lulu.

"Okay." I'm going to call Mac and tell him that I need couple of days off for personal reasons."

Lulu started to say, "You don't have.."

"I know I don't but like you, I wouldn't be able to consecrate and would be no good to Lucky plus I have some extra time off anyway."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do it on my account."

"I'm not." replies Dante

Dante and Lulu were on autopilot for Saturday into Monday. Not wanting to take the chance of someone finding out what they were doing, they decide to go to the next town over and buy books about pregnancy, what to look for in a Obyn, babies names and other essential books that the doctor had recommend for them to read. They read the books that weekend. Lulu called to check into the Haunted Star couple of times through the weekend and Dante called Mac to ask for sometime off.

By Tuesday, their minds had calm down to some point that they and their excitement about the new addition to their family was making it harder for them to keep quiet but they still weren't quite ready to make the announcement. By the afternoon they were scheduled to have some more standard test done so they got ready and headed towards the appointment. The tests weren't being done at General Hospital so no one would be any wiser as to why they were there.

As the elevator they were on came to the floor of where the tests were being done, the elevator that Spinelli and Maxie had entered seconds before, the elevator was closing the doors.

Author's note: I don't like how the present storyline is, so this story isn't even close to whats happening in the current storyline. Maxie and Spinelli married and soon will be pregnant shortly before Dante and Lulu make their announcement but they aren't the main focus. Maxie and Spinelli is there as friends who somewhat knows what Dante and Lulu are facing. I want Spinelli, Maxie, Dante, and Lulu to be best friends unlike the show is now. Also Maxie has her own Fashion Magazine. Spinelli's past is the same but now he uses his computer skills for the PCPD.


End file.
